The Giant RED Heavy And The Tiny BLU Scout
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: The RED Heavy is had enough of killing. He is a kind Russian, not a murderous killing machine, driven from madness. Until he encountered something, littler than he thought he noticed. Sooner or later, he decides to take care of the tiny but there is one problem to hide. He is a BLU Scout and is a RED Heavy.
1. The BLU Scout

The RED Heavy didn't like this… Killing people, hurting people, and the war he is in. He is a kind Russian, not a bloodthirsty killing machine. He didn't want this to happen. He just wanted money so that he could save his family from starving. While he was walking, while shooting with his handmade gun in his hands, named Sasha, the RED Heavy was thinking to himself about what he was doing and what is he going to do when he quits. He has almond skin colour and steel blue eyes, and is wearing a white short-sleeved garment underneath his red short sleeved shirt with orange fist symbols on his forearms and a dark vest with a bullet bandolier over his chest and on his right shoulder, black fingerless gloves, a black belt around his waist with a silver buckle, holding up his wood colored pants, that are shoved into his black foreleg boots. He stopped firing his gun and walked back to the base and set Sasha down on a table and seated on a chair, in a thought to himself. While thinking, something little and blue, with bits of red ran past Heavy.

RED Heavy felt confused and curious, so, he sighed and picked up Sasha off the table and walked over to where he saw it. He turned the corner and saw a tiny BLU Scout backing up against the corner covering the wound that is on his arm where is elbow helps him move, which was bleeding from a gunshot. He was blue like the rest of the team members, but he is wearing his crow color hat, with his orange one headphone above his hat, and a blue jacket with his symbol in yellow, a black backpack with one sling over his right shoulder, a dark belt with a silver buckle, black pants with two snowy bands on the sides and knee-length socks with blue stripes, and black with white stripe sneakers. He has fair skin color, steel blue eye color, and also wearing glasses.

The RED Heavy lifted Sasha up and the BLU Scout got ready for the shooting or worse from the RED Heavy. But, the shooting or anything worse never came. Instead, the BLU Scout heard something landed on the ground and he looked up. The RED Heavy was kneeling down for him, as Sasha was near him, underneath his left palm. He backed up more against the wall, but, the RED Heavy reached over with his massive hand and carefully scooped the terrified BLU Scout in his hand. Panic wove over him and he tried to escape from his hand, but the RED Heavy stood up, and he realized that how tall he is, he instead sat perfectly still in the middle of his enormous palm. He set Sasha down on the ground, gently and opened his breast pocket that is over on the left side of his enormous chest. Being careful, for some odd reason, he gently slipped the terrified BLU Scout in his chest pocket and picked up Sasha off the ground and bolted to the RED Base.

* * *

Inside the RED Heavy's pocket, the BLU Scout was trying getting out, but his arm was hurting so much, that he lost his energy and collapsed to the bottom of the pocket. He was going to die from an enemy that he fought before when he was their size. Then, he felt the RED Heavy stop moving and he started to hyperventilate in fear. He tried getting up, but he was losing so much blood, that his own arm won't respond to him. Then, he felt digits touch his side and noticed the RED Heavy is going to pick him up, again. Without a second chance, he bit the enormous first finger of the RED Heavy's hand and the hand got out of the pocket. Outside, the RED Heavy winced while something nipped his finger. He looked at his finger and there was a small bite mark on his first finger. He reached inside again and brushed against the BLU Scout's arm on accident. Inside the RED Heavy's pocket, the BLU Scout winced from the touch and pushed the RED Heavy's fingers away with his other hand. Then, something gripped the back of his jacket and got pulled up and gently out of the RED Heavy's pocket.

Scared out of his wits, he tried squirming out of the RED Heavy's fingers, not realizing how high he is and when set looked down, he instantly stopped wriggling. The RED Heavy set the BLU Scout down on the table and walked off to a cupboard. The BLU Scout thought he was going to get a jar for him to stay inside. He scrambled up to his feet and ran over to the edge of the table. When saw how high it was, he backed up taking two steps, terrified and then, knelt down on his knees. Then, he felt something gently wrapped around his back, softly and he whipped his head up, to see the RED Heavy in front of him, smiling. He gave out a startled yelp and tried to squirm out of the RED Heavy's hand when he felt something cold on his arm. He winced from the wound and looked at what is touching him. He saw a cotton ball, gently tapping the BLU Scout's arm and judging by the smell, it was hydrogen peroxide. The BLU Scout was flabbergasted. The RED Heavy, an enemy of his he had known for the first time ever, was actually being nice and gentle with him! Even though he called him fat!

Then, the cotton ball moved away and the RED Heavy pulled out bandage wrap. He released the BLU Scout's back and picked up the scissors. He started snipping a bandage, small enough in ribbons that he wouldn't get stuffed from and big enough for the wound to cover. He set the scissors down and lightly picked up BLU Scout, who was still awestruck by what he is doing. He gently started wrapping the BLU Scout's arm and the BLU Scout was wincing from the wound. After he had been done with the wrapping, he gently tied the ends together and tightened it from coming undone. The BLU Scout rubbed the bandage confusedly and the RED Heavy walked off from him, throwing the scraps in the trash and putting the hydrogen peroxide, bandages and the scissors away. Then, he gently set his hand down right next to the BLU Scout and the BLU Scout confusedly looked at his hand and back at the waiting the RED Heavy.

His first half didn't want to trust him, but his second half is saying that "He just saved your life! Trust him!" he sighed and at first, he set his hand down on his first finger and looked away, waited for anything to happen. But nothing happened to him. He looked at him and sighed. He stepped on his hand, and the RED Heavy gently picked him up. With his other hand, he opened his chest pocket and slipped the BLU Scout inside. Then, the RED Heavy picked up Sasha and ran out of the room. Inside the RED Heavy's pocket, the BLU Scout was thinking to himself about what just happened and why the RED Heavy is acting like this. Then, all of the sudden, he felt the same fingers on his back and lightly gripped the back of his jacket. The RED Heavy gently picked up the BLU Scout and gently set the BLU Scout on his other hand, which Sasha is on the ground.

He bent down on his knee and set the BLU Scout on the ground. He stood up on his feet and picked up Sasha. The BLU Scout immediately backed up in fear, but the RED Heavy turned around, facing back first against him and just ran off, leaving the BLU Scout confused. After the fight stopped, the BLU Scout was inside the BLU Base on the table thinking to himself about what happened. The BLU Medic was asking the BLU Scout how he got the bandages on his shoulder and he said he did it, but he was lying. Tomorrow, he is going to meet the RED Heavy again, alone and weaponless.


	2. The First Meeting

The BLU Scout is nervous, past nervous, afraid out of his wits! He was wearing the same bandages over his right arm, but, including his chest with bits of spots of blood and a bandage around his neck, one on his right cheek, another bandage on his left upper limb, and on his left thigh. The BLU Medic from his team apparently noticed some other wounds that he missed and decides to help him take care of the wounds. After the BLU Medic took care of his wounds, he told his friends that he is going to meet someone outside and they just shrugged it off and told him that he can go. Now, he is at the entrance of the BLU's base, standing at the right side of the door entrance, wondering if he is doing this right or wrong. He peeked around the corner of the BLU's base, to check is any RED members were outside than the RED Heavy that he wanted to talk to. But, he doesn't know if he wants to talk to him or he wants to talk to him. He is apparently worried he might actually catch him and use him as a toy or as a small good luck charm. He started to shake as he thought about what will happen to him, but, he forcefully shook his head as he forced himself to push away the horrible memories, trying to stick to the point that he might be actually friendly. He took a step forward and looked around for a few minutes. When the coast is clear, he took another step and double checked for any of the RED team members and he sighed in relief. He walked down the plain field, looking around his surroundings from where he is, hoping he hadn't become a target for the RED Sniper to shoot at him. He was wondering if the RED Heavy was perhaps outside, waiting for him from the last meeting, during the battle. As he continued to walk across the plain, he heard ground shaking steps and stiffened like a statue, frozen in time like if someone used magic.

As the earth-shaking footsteps got closer to where he is, he started to panic as his hands were shaking in his tight fists. Then, the ground shaking footsteps... _stopped behind him_. His whole body started to shake more as the pupils of his eyes shrank in fear and he wondered if the footsteps belong to the BLU Heavy than the RED Heavy, checking on him in case if a bug comes across his way or to come along the way. So he took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm himself down from his fears, and closed his eyes, hoping the Heavy is BLU like him and bravely turned around slowly, but was caught off guard as a massive hand reached over to him from above and gently wrapped around his body, not hurting his wounds from the last battle as he gave out a startled yelp in fear as he popped his eyes opened. He noticed the hand around him was enormous like the BLU Heavy's glove, but he doesn't know which Heavy is it that has his hand wrapped around him and the glove on his fist was black just like the BLU Heavy's. Confused and terrified at the same time, he glanced up, hoping the Heavy is BLU like him, but to his fear, it was the same RED Heavy from before, holding him in his hand as he was knelt down on the ground, one of his knees, his left hand wrapped around his body, his enormous fingers were gently wrapped around him. His face instantly went pale as a sheet as he clenched his hands on his black fingerless glove, hoping the RED Heavy hasn't crushed him immediately. The RED Heavy smiled slightly at him and the BLU Scout was shocked that he grinned, and also fearing he might be grinning of thinking of a plan to treat him like a slave or a way to kill him. Then, he moved his hand upwards from the ground that he was kneeling on to his face and the BLU Scout looked terrified to death.

The BLU Scout nearly yelped in fear as he went higher up into the air, as his hand tightened into a death grip, his fingers turning white. But, stopped at the RED Heavy's height, as he was still kneeling down on the ground, up to his face and he noticed how terrified he looked, by how he is feeling his grips on his glove and his shaking in his grip. He felt a twinge of annoyance about his height and also hoped he hadn't traumatized the man to death. "Is lettle Scout okay?" he asked in a deep and surprisingly gentle voice that is thick with a Russian accent. The BLU Scout jolted from his voice and started to shake. The RED Heavy frowned in worriment as he shaken in fear and reached over with his right hand and the BLU Scout looked even more terrified that he was reaching over with his right hand, thinking that he might crush his little head in his fist. He closed his eyes, hoping it might be quick and painful, and cursing at himself for getting outside at the wrong time and place. As he was waiting for the kill, he instead felt the top of his head was gently touched and popped his eyes opened, to feel soft rubbing motions on top of his head and he glanced back at the RED Heavy and noticed that he wasn't crushing his head with his right hand, he was instead lightly rubbing the BLU Scout's head with his enormous first finger, being surprisingly gentle to not accidentally crush him too much from underneath his strength. Then, the RED Heavy noticed he was looking, so, he removed his first finger from his head, and the BLU Scout was shaking a little in fear, but calming down slightly inch by inch, thinking the RED Heavy might be actually nice.

"Is lettle Scout okay?" the RED Heavy asked again, hoping he calmed the terrified BLU Scout in his hand from his fears earlier. The BLU Scout didn't reply, and he felt a twinge of worriment and sadness as he watched the BLU Scout shake slightly in his hand and he whispered, "Do you want Heavy to leave?" The BLU Scout felt quiet for a moment, but his shakiness won't stop. He tried saying something to the RED Heavy, but his shakiness won't stop and he couldn't think of a word to say. The RED Heavy frowned in worriment, noticing how terrified he still is and being careful as he can, he sightly turned his left hand back and opened his fist into an open palm motion and the BLU Scout is finally free from the grip around his waist and back up against the RED Heavy's fingers, hoping the massive RED member won't crush him in his hand. The RED Heavy watched as the BLU Scout backed up against his fingers, as he gently curled his fingers inward slightly for protection bars in case if he accidentally is dropped to the ground. He glanced upward from his hand and noticed the sun was setting, and this gave him an idea. He smirked slightly and being careful as he can, he moved his hand slowly over to his right shoulder and gently placed the BLU Scout on his shoulder, near his neck and ear, so that he can hear him and he could hold onto his red undershirt short collar. He slowly stood up from the earth and the BLU Scout realized that he was standing up from the ground and he quickly grabbed two handfuls of the RED Heavy's red undershirt collar, worried that he might accidentally fall off if he hasn't had a handful of anything to keep himself from falling off. After he had fully got up from the ground, he brushed off some of the dirt from his pants and started to walk through the plain, heading towards one of the abandoned buildings in the distance.

He looked forward and noticed that the RED Heavy wasn't heading towards the RED base, to show him to his friends, making him a pet, an experiment to the RED Medic, or anything worse that can make him feel worse, he was actually heading toward an abandoned building that is slightly cracked in some places, boarded windows and a giant metal locked door. He was actually shocked the RED Heavy was surprisingly being careful with the little BLU passenger on his shoulder. After he had reached the abandoned construction, the RED Heavy noticed the giant locked metal door and he sighed. He also noticed a tiny table right next to the building, so, he reached over to the tiny BLU Scout on his right shoulder with his left hand and softly wrapped his fingers around his waist, being careful with the bandages wrapped on him and he gently picked up the BLU Scout from his shoulder and removed him from his shoulder and lightly placed him on the small metal table next to the building. "Stay here. Might be dangerous for lettle Scout." the RED Heavy replied. The BLU Scout didn't reply to the RED Heavy's comment, but he instead nodded his head slightly and the RED Heavy nodded his head back. He turned back at the giant metal door and noticed that one of the corners on the bottom of the giant metal door is weak from all of the years that have passed so, he reached down with his right hand and gripped the lowest corner of the enormous metal door and he gripped the other corner with his left hand and with all his strength, he pulled back and the metallike door was ripped off the doorway with both of his hands! The BLU Scout was so shocked that the RED Heavy actually ripped the giant metal door from the house, that his jaw dropped instantly as his eyes widen in shock. After he had ripped the enormous metal door off, that is in a crumpled slightly in both of his hands, he walked over to the other side of the building than the small table that the BLU Scout is on top and set the giant metal door on the side of the building and he wiped his hands on his vest, to get the dust off his palms.

After he had left the metal door against the abandoned building, he strode straight towards the BLU Scout as he was watching him walk back to him, also is mixed between worriment that he might do the same thing to him and excitement and shock that he ripped the entire metal door off the walls, and when he got close to him, he instead laid his left hand back down on the table and waited patiently for the BLU Scout to climb back on his hand. The BLU Scout watched as the RED Heavy placed his left hand on the small table and he felt scared of climbing back on the giant RED Heavy's open palm, but also felt a feeling that he might not actually be that bad. So, he stepped into the RED Heavy's hand, and after he was in the middle of the RED Heavy's palm, the RED Heavy slightly curled his fingers inward a bit for protection bars and he carefully and steadily picked up the BLU Scout from the table and slowly and cautiously moved him to his right shoulder and gently placed him back on his shoulder, as the BLU Scout gripped onto the RED Heavy's red undershirt again, to not accidentally fall off of the RED Heavy's shoulder. After the BLU Scout is settled on the RED Heavy's shoulder, he turned towards the entrance of the abandoned building and entered the house, and instantly was hit with a musty smell. The RED Heavy ignored the smell of the building and instead went up the metal stairs, hoping none of them crash from underneath his weight and accidentally drop the passenger on his shoulder. As he climbed the stairs, the BLU Scout was thinking of why the RED Heavy was doing this and what is his idea of doing this. Then, the RED Heavy stopped at another door from the top of the metal stairs and he opened the door, revealing the top of the building, inches away from the ground over the ledge. The RED Heavy walked over to the edge of the building and stood still, as his hands were on the ledge, watching the sun steadily set over the horizon, making the sky slowly turn pink and the clouds into a soft reddish color. This was his idea. The BLU Scout was confused as he watched the sunset, but also noticed that his knuckles are turning white, so, he released the RED Heavy's red undershirt and placed his hands on his thighs, thinking of why the RED Heavy is acting nice and slightly kicking his legs, not kicking the RED Heavy's shoulder on accident, making him angry.

"Is sky beautiful?" the RED Heavy asked, breaking the ice between the both of them. The BLU Scout was quiet for a minute, before replying, "Yeah, the sky is beautiful." Another moment of silence and the BLU Scout glanced at the RED Heavy for a moment before looking away from him and asked, "Why are you acting this nice to me?" The RED Heavy glanced at the BLU Scout, raising one of his eyebrows in confusion and the BLU Scout said, "When we first met, instead of killing me, you let me live and bandaged my wounds. I was confused about why you decided to help me instead of killing me." The RED Heavy was quiet for a moment, before replying, "Because killing is getting us nowhere. If you decided to kill instead of meeting, we'll think that other lettle people like your team are horrible like us." The BLU Scout was quiet for a few minutes, processing what he spoke, and he said, in a way he understands, "You're saying that if you kill someone, you won't get to understand the person and think that everyone else is evil?" The RED Heavy nodded his head and replied, "It doesn't fit well with me." The BLU Scout nodded his head, and the RED Heavy felt curious about his size and asked, "What happened to lettle Scout?" The BLU Scout fell quiet for a moment, before replying, "I was used for an experiment for a robot and apparently, the robot shrank me this size." The RED Heavy sighed in annoyance as he glanced back at the setting sun, as the bottom of the sun is setting over the horizon. "I hate machines," he replied. The BLU Scout was relieved he doesn't want to murder anyone, but, he hadn't gotten his name, so he said, "Hey, I, uh, didn't get your name, but," he positioned his glasses into place, "My name is Nelson." The RED Heavy smiled lightly and replied, "My name is Lev." Nelson smiled lightly, relieved that the RED Heavy is actually nice to him than the other RED team members he encountered. They talked to each other as they watched the sunset over the horizon and when the sun fully set over the horizon, the sky slowly went dark and the RED Heavy noticed the sun in the sky is gone and he smiled. "Best if lettle Scout goes back to team. Might be worried," he replied. Nelson realized what he said, and he looked at the BLU base from the distance and the RED base at the other side. He actually feels bad he have to fight against the RED team, but, they have to. "If you want, you could meet me again," Lev replied.

Nelson glanced back at Lev and nodded his head and Lev smiled softly back at him. So, Lev walked back down the stairs and out of the doorway of the abandoned building and walked towards the plain, almost close to the BLU base. He reached over to his right shoulder with his left hand and gently wrapped his fingers around Nelson's body and gently picked him up from his shoulder and placed him back down on the ground, and stood back up. "Best if Nelson stays inside BLU base instead of fighting outside with team," Lev replied, as his back was facing Nelson, then, he left Nelson in front of the BLU base, as he was confused. Nelson was quiet for a moment until he nodded his head and walked back towards the BLU base wondering why Lev said that to him. Was it for protection?


	3. Attack Of Grey Mann's Robots

The next day, in the RED base, Lev was cleaning his gun with a white towel, while thinking to himself and then, all of the sudden, the intercoms turned on and the administrator's said through the speakers of the RED base, in a female's voice, " _Attention, machines will come in thirty seconds!_ " Lev felt curious and confused about robots. First, he has to kill the BLU team, now, they have to fight robots? This is confusing to him. So, he sighed and got up from the chair and placed the now dirty white towel, covered with black grease, and picked up his gun and walked out of his room, into the hallway of the RED base and into the entrance of the RED base. He was talking to the Engineer of the RED team, until the speakers turned on again and the administrator's voice spoke through the microphone in her room, through them, saying, " _Three, two, one, begin!_ " The metal door opened and everyone rushed outside and to their shocks, robots were everywhere and coming out of a metallic base up on over the hill between the RED base and the BLU base. A robot version of Scout ran over to him with a metal bat in his right hand, was going to strike him to death, when the Lev shot at it, and it powered down, landing on the land, spilling oil on the ground. He sighed in relief and noticed the BLU Medic running towards the RED base, until met up the RED Soldier and froze in fear, when the RED Soldier noticed a robot version of the Demoman running at him, about to fire a sticky bomb at him, when he went in front of the BLU Medic and shot at it with his bazooka, exploding it.

"STAY BEHIND ME, DOCTOR!" The RED Soldier yelled. The BLU Medic confusedly nodded his head and followed after the RED Soldier, as he ran straightforward towards the Scout bots that came out of the metallic base and Lev smiled slightly. Now it's the best time to team up. Lev noticed the RED Medic, whose name is Jeff. Kinda creeps himself out by the looks of it. Lev continued firing the hoard of Scout bots as he walked until he noticed something little and blue hiding behind a rock. He felt curious about it, so, he noticed that the last of the Scouts land on the ground, he stopped firing and walked over to the spot, and put down his machine gun and reached behind the rock and felt the blue spot moving from behind. Then, he pinched something leathery and lifted it up to his face, realizing the blue spot was Nelson. He sighed in annoyance and said, calmly, "Scout..." Nelson noticed Lev and chuckled sheepishly, "H-Hey big fella..." "I said stay put." Lev reminded him, as he lightly scolded him. "Uh...I was just..." Nelson replied, trying to find his words to explain how he got outside. "What if robot team had found little Scout? They would not hesitate to kill tiny baby man," he explained. "O-Oh...I didn't think about that...heh." Nelson replied, before adding a chuckle. Lev sighed again and placed Lev into the same pocket from their first encounter. "Best if lettle man stays with me," he replied. Nelson squirmed for a moment, before settling and Lev picked up his machine gun and ran straight towards a panic-stricken Sniper, who's slicing them with his machete.

* * *

After a couple of hours of fighting against the robots, the metallic base started creating Heavy bots to upgrade their techniques. But it just annoyed both of the real Heavies more. Then, Lev's firearm ran out of ammo, and one of the Heavy bots was getting close to him and without its machine gun. Lev decided to make this a one vs. one show for him and the robot. He set his machine gun on the ground and pulled Nelson out of his chest pocket and set him on the ground with his firearm. "Best if lettle man stay put this time," he replied calmly. Nelson only nodded in agreement and hid behind the machine gun, hoping to not get squished by the two of them fighting. The first one to move is the robot version of the RED Heavy and it gave out a bellowing yell, before charging at him, and tackled him to the ground. Be glad that Lev took wrestling when he was younger. Lev grabbed the robot Heavy's arm, before getting punched and punched the robot Heavy's head, smashing one of the lit up eyes. That made it angry, as its eye turned red. It snarled in anger and slammed him to the ground, shaking the earth for Nelson who watched in horror and awe as he watched the robot and the real Heavies were slammed to the ground, smacking each other, punching and kicking. Soon, the Lev was pinned to the ground, and he was trying to squirm out of the robot Heavy's grip around his neck, until the BLU Heavy ran over to help and pulled the robot Heavy off him, giving him air to breathe.

The BLU and robot Heavy collided fists and heads as they were fighting as Lev was taking a quick breath, until he got up to his feet and helped the BLU twin with the robot, soon, they both slammed the robot to the ground and as the BLU Heavy pinned him to the ground, Lev gripped its head and pulled the head off the robot Heavy. Both Heavies were panting in exhaustion as they collapsed on the ground and the ending bell rang off and the administrator's voice said through the speakers, " _Grey Mann failed, you all won!_ " Both Heavies sighed in relief and Lev wondered about Nelson so, he glanced over at his machine gun where he set it and noticed that Nelson wasn't there. Confused, he glanced at his surroundings, until his eyes noticed a robot Scout running toward the metallic base up on the hill, with something in its hand. Before he could notice what was inside his hand, Lev collapsed on the ground from the exhaustion of fighting the robot Heavy and lack of some of the breath. BLU Heavy noticed he collapsed, so, he got over to him, and carefully picked him up from underneath, and carried him over to the RED base, where their Medic can heal him.

* * *

As for Nelson, he was apparently caught by the robot Scout while the Heavies were fighting against the robot Heavy and they both entered the Grey Mann base and inside the base, was Grey Mann, with the australium machine on his back, watching through the windows of the base watching machines making machines deep inside the base. When he heard the robot Scout came in, he turned around to face the Scout bot and noticed Nelson on its hand, a bit of pain from the squeezing. "Well, well, look what we have here," he replied. "A small BLU Scout. Well done, Bot-8S." The Scout bot saluted Grey Mann with its left hand while carrying Nelson in its right hand. "Take him to the laboratory, where the Medic bots will check up on him, looking for a way to make my plan successful," he ordered. The bot nodded its head and headed towards the laboratory, as Nelson looked terrified.


	4. The Giant And The Girls

At Grey Mann's base, deep inside the core, and into the laboratory, is Nelson, crying as he was slightly shaking, as blood was on the table, and on a white cup, filled with oil inside and blood on the handle of the cup and on the left side of the cup. Nelson apparently has blood on his right hand, on his side of his stomach and the right side of the temple. He was crying quietly, not too loud for Grey Mann nor the robots to hear, and he has his crossed arms over his pulled knees up to his face, as he was gazing at the table's silver metal surface, looking sad and miserable. Then, he heard something land on the ground and didn't care if a robot appears to "check" with him, he just wants to see Lev once more. But, then, the white cup moved out of the way and he glanced over to the "robot," thinking he was searching for him, but, he instead went pale as his eyes widen in fear and his pupils shrank in fear. There, standing in front of him was a hooded figure, with steel blue irises gazing at him in curiosity, and he couldn't tell if the figure is a female or male, but, the figure is tall, likewise, up to Lev's middle. He couldn't move one bit, so, he instead stayed put in the spot, gazing back at the figure in fear, worried that he might be wounded from the figure instead. But it glanced over to a camera in the corner of the room and lifted up his or her's left hand and softly whispered, that only Nelson can hear, and it was a female's soft and gentle voice, that said, " _Wxuq rii._ "

Nelson felt confused about why she said, that, but then the same eyes glanced over at him and slightly smiled from underneath the hood. "Lw lv wr-" she paused and cleared her throat quietly, "Sorry about that, I was sayin' in Three Letters Backwards, "It is fine to come on out," she repeated, in a modest voice. He nodded his head and gingerly got up, his left hand on his side wound and he walked over to her, hobbling a bit. "Oh dear. The robots must've given ya a good number didja?" she asked, sounding pitiful for him in such a bad shape. "Y-Yes," he replied, in a humble voice. She glanced side to side for a moment, before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a vile, filled with "water." "Here," she replied, before whispering, " _Vkulqn._ " and the vile in her hand shrunken down to his hand size and gently held it out for him to drink. "Drink this," she replied, quietly. He gazed at the vile for a moment, before taking the vile from her and popped the cork off and asked, "How many should I take?" "The whole thin' sweetie," she replied gently, and quietly. He slightly blushed at the reply and gulped the liquid inside the whole vile until a bitter and sour taste hits him. He coughed a couple of times, as he placed his blood covered right hand on his neck as the female's right hand was against his back as he went into her hand, as a bed to catch him from falling over.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I hope the Healing Acid didn't hurt you that much did it?" He glanced up at her with confusion on his face, as he wiped some of the acids off his face. "'Healing Acid?!'" he exclaimed quietly. "Yes, the Healing Acid only heals, not burning. Since you are injured by the robots, I gave you the acid so that you can heal the wounds. It only takes a minute," she paused when she noticed th blood stain is disappearing, "Bingo." she finished quietly. He was shocked at the magic as the blood that stained his clothing, magically disappeared from his clothing and his wounds healed up without any tech or medical work. "There. Better now?" she asked, quietly. "Y-Yes. How did you do that?" he asked, quietly. "Like I said, "Only heals wounds." One minute please." she replied, before picking Nelson up from the table and glanced over her shoulder to the door frame that is open and half whispered and half shouted, "Fred! I found the prisoner that was taken!" Then, Fred appeared, and she is a female with medium brown hair, that is down, bluish green eye color, white skin color and she is wearing glasses, with a baggy black t-shirt, baggy sweatpants, and outside slippers came out from the door and walked over to her. "What is it, Step?" she asked. "I found him, but, a "little" problem." she joked slightly. Nelson frowned in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest, as she noticed him in Steph's hands.

"That's him?" she questioned. "Yep!" She quietly answered. Then, Steph added with a quiet "hmm?" and Fred rose one of her eyebrows in confusion, as Steph handed her with Nelson and walked over to the door frame. "What is it?" Fred asked. "Shh!" Steph shushed her. She glanced back at the hallway of the base they are inside and a huge shadow loomed over the wall of the hallway and Steph winced. "Oh, shiitake mushrooms." Steph cursed quietly. "What is it?" Fred asked quietly. "A huge robot's comin' over here!" Steph replied quietly. "Can you take him on?" Fred asked. "Yeah, but, you and your "little" friend have to stay behind," she replied, making Nelson a tad annoyed about his height. Fred nodded her head and Steph peeked around the corner and the robot was thumping towards them, and Steph took two whiffs in the air and frowned. "Double shiitake mushrooms." she cursed again. "What?" Fred asked again. "It's a rogue robot. Not only I can smell the metal gettin' closer; its jaw is covered in blood!" she explained. "So, if me, you or Nelson get bitten by that thing," Fred explained, before pausing and Steph said, "Bye bye body, hello afterlife." Nelson's face went pale, and Fred bit her lip. "Now, shh!" she exclaimed, before peeking around the corner to encounter a huge body, blood-stained jaws, and red ruby eyes. "Aw, nuts," she exclaimed.

It gave out a snarl and grabbed Steph's head and slammed her to the ground, into the light, as her hood came off, revealing long brown hair and wires in different colors in random spots. She landed on the ground as the giant robot was leaning in for a bite and she grunted, before placing her feet underneath its stomach and with all her might, she thrust him off of her with so much force, that it instead launched off of her, and rammed into the wall, shutting it down, and breaking the spine of the robot. "Holy shit!" Nelson exclaimed as Fred was shocked to witness that. As for Steph, she was panting for a few minutes, until she got up to her feet, moving some of the long brown hair out of her face, revealing the same steel blue eye color, but, with almond skin color. She is wearing a red long sleeved shirt, with a pair of blue jeans, that are held up by a dark moss colored leather belt with two D rings, and brown lanced sandals with one gold buckle on each one. On her body is a large blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky camo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous in size that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hemmings at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the sweater. But the strangest thing that confuses both Fred and Nelson is that she has a metallic covering that covers her left eye, right arm and both of her legs, thus the sandals. "Sup," she answered, calmly.

Nelson and Fred were confused for a moment, until he broke the ice by saying, "Uh, hi?" Steph rolled her eyes and chuckled softly to herself. "Sorry for not properly introducing myself from all the stuff we've gone through, but, my name is Stephanie Nova Rose Allen." she introduced herself. "Nelson is my name," Nelson replied, positioning his glasses into place. "And I know your name's Fred, Fred," she said to Fred. She nodded her head and a pair of red ruby glowing eyes appeared behind her and Stephanie gasped. "Fred! 6:00!" she yelled out. Fred whipped around, as Nelson gripped her first finger until something grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, as he flew out of Fred's hands and into a glowing light blue puddle. He went face first into the puddle, accidentally gulping a mouthful of the liquid, and it tasted awful than the acid that he drank earlier. He coughed as he spat out a third of the liquid and glanced over to Fred, who's squirming underneath a robot Scout's weight, as it was also covered in blood on the jaws and red glowing eyes. Then, at Fred's position, she was trying to move out of the way of the Scout bot's bite until Stephanie jumped up high into the air, and landed on the Scout bot's back, gripping the head and pulled back, as her right hand was bitten from the robot. She gave out a pained yell and with all her might, she pulled back fully, snapping the head of the robot off.

After Stephanie had snapped the head off of the Scout bot's head, she threw off the body after she got off and with her left hand and Fred's right hand, she pulled Fred up to her feet, with one heave. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm alright, what about you?!" she exclaimed in fear. "You got bitten!" She glanced over at her oil spilling metallic hand and replied, "It's okay, just a small bite." "A small bite?! It looks deadly!" she exclaimed. Stephanie sighed and reached into her pocket with her left hand, and pulled out a bandanna and wrapped the bandanna around her wound and tied it together. "There. Is that much better?" she asked. "Yes, but we have to find an engineer for your hand," Fred explained. "Alright." she agreed, then noticing Nelson is missing. "Where's Nelson?" she asked. Fred gasped and glanced around, looking for Nelson, as Stephanie looked around too. Nelson raised up his hand to catch their attention and called out, "Down here!" Stephanie glanced over to the puddle that he was inside and gasped, before quickly walking over to him and scooped him up with her non-injured hand from the now gone puddle and set him down on the table, looking all over on him. "Why are you gazing at me?" Nelson asked, sounding uncomfortable that she is gazing at him with steel blue eyes. "That was a chemical puddle, Nelson!" Stephanie exclaimed. "It might be acidly, unlike my Healing Acid!"

Nelson gasped in fear and cried out in fear, "So, am I alright?!" "Yes, you're alright, but, the strangest thing is that the chemicals that you went in instead soaked into your body, rather of burning you like stomach acid," she replied calmly, trying to calm him down. Nelson confusingly looked at his hand in confusion, until Stephanie felt curious. "Hey, how tall are you, before you went into that puddle?" she asked. Nelson glanced back at her with confusion on his face and replied, "6 inches, why?" She frowned slightly in puzzlement and in her robotic eye, it invisible scanned him and showed a diagram of his size, saying he is at 7 inches. She blinked in confusion and replied, "Uh, Nelson, my diagram that I scanned you shows that you are at 7 inches." Nelson felt more confused why she said that and Stephanie scanned him once more to check again and shows a diagram of his body, showing normal body functions, blood pressure, and many other things, all except the side effects of growing. As she was quiet for a moment, thinking to herself about the chemicals that he went into, Nelson felt a strange feeling inside of him and felt a pulse. Stephanie glanced back at him and the diagram now shows him at 8 inches!

"Uh-oh." Stephanie winced. "The chemical that you went into is a very strong chemical that allows that person to grow as each minute has passed, so, you're going to grow big," she explained, hoping not to panic him. "Y-You mean I'll be over Lev's height?!" he exclaimed. "Yep." she replied. "Can't you make a different chemical to make him normal?" Fred asked. "If I did, it would instead make him smaller than normal, or worse!" Stephanie pointed out. As the two were talking, Nelson felt another pulse and he grew another inch as Stephanie noticed him growing! "Welp, I hate to be rude, but," She said, as she lifted up the 9 inched Nelson off the table. "We gotta get out of this small room before he gets stuck in here like Alice In Wonderland!" Fred nodded her head and Stephanie ran forward as Fred ran behind her and Nelson gripped one of Stephanie's fingers on her left hand as the two of them were cupped together so that he won't fall off and watched as the scenery passed fast, and jolting from each step Stephanie takes with her metallic legs. She turned the corner and Fred followed after her and Nelson felt another pulse after a minute has passed and he grew to 10 inches! She noticed him growing so, she ran faster as Fred tried to catch up, until she noticed a door so, she stopped and Fred accidentally slammed into her back.

"Oof! Why did you stop?" Fred asked. "We have company," Stephanie replied. Fred peeked over her shoulder and saw more rogue robots, roaming around, as blood stained their jaws. "Crap." Stephanie cursed quietly. "We'll be robot food if we stayed here." "And a small problem, too," Fred added, glancing down at Stephanie's hands to look at Nelson. Nelson felt another pulse and grew another inch to 10 inches, and Stephanie now can hold him with both of her entire hands. "Shiitake mushrooms…" Stephanie mumbled to herself. Then, a robot version of the Demoman glanced over to the door frame, wondering what was all the whispering talks and saw the two, before giving out a mechanical bellowing roar at them. "Run!" Stephanie cried out, as she quickly placed Nelson into her left hand as she reached behind and grabbed Fred's right hand as she gently pressed Nelson against her chest, over the bosom and ran straight down the hallway, searching for the exit as the rogue robots were tailing after them. As she ran, Nelson felt another pulse and grew to another inch to 11 inches and Stephanie glanced down at him and noticed he's getting bigger, so, she wrapped her fingers around his waist and placed him into her hoodie so that he'll be safe inside. When he got inside her hoodie, he felt jolting around him but felt safe now he's inside a full protective barrier than inside Stephanie's hands.

As another minute has passed, he felt another pulse and grew to 12 inches and glanced over his body, wondering his clothing will rip at any minute, but luckily they didn't and they are instead growing along with him. He sighed nervously as another minute has passed and then, he grew another inch, at 13 inches. Outside the hoodie, she was panting as she ran, as Fred trailed after her, tired, so, Stephanie scooped her up into her arms and ran straight towards the exit. As for the rogue robots, they were already tired of chasing after her, so, they stopped chasing after her and walked in different directions. Stephanie slowed down her pace slowly, before glancing over her shoulder and noticed that they are gone. "Whew!" she exhaled. "That was a close one!" She glanced over to Fred and said, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied calmly. She sets Fred down on the ground after they entered an enormous room that is a garage to make bigger robots to attack and reached over to her hoodie. "Nelson? Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Nelson replied. Stephanie felt his body and gently wrapped her fingers around his waist and lifted him up from her hoodie and in front of her face. "Holy crap." Stephanie quietly cursed. Instead of 13 inches, he's 17 inches.

"Okay, the chemicals are slowly actin' so, you are perfectly fine," Stephanie replied, calmly. Nelson sighed in relief and an hour has passed as the clock ticked 12:00 in the afternoon and Nelson felt a strong pain in his stomach. "Nelson?!" Stephanie exclaimed as she placed her right hand in front of her. "Are you alright?!" Nelson didn't reply, and he only responded with a groan as he covered his stomach. Then, loud thumping footsteps echoed from the hallway and Stephanie turned around, to see another large robot with blood dripping from the jaw and it snarled and pushed Stephanie to the ground, as Nelson landed on the ground, groaning in pain. It reached over to Stephanie with a hiss and Stephanie started backing up, frantically, and it was going to bite her, with Fred ran over and jumped on the robot's head, covering the eyes. "Yippee-ki-yay robot!" Fred exclaimed. Stephanie quickly got up to her feet and glanced over to Nelson, who's out in the open and she is worried that he'll go flat as a pancake, so, she picked him up from the ground and quickly ran over to a table and set him down on it, hoping to come back to him after the fight. Then, the enormous robot finally tossed Fred off its head and slammed her against the wall, knocking her out and Stephanie's eye color and hair turned light red. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size, fatass!" Stephanie snapped. It growled and ran over to her, ramming her into a wall behind her and was leaning in for a bite.

She lifted up her leg and started pushing it away from her body, as it was forcing forward to get a bite. As for Nelson, he was nevertheless still in pain and suddenly, he felt more than one pulse and he started growing from 17 inches to 18, 19, 20, 21 and many inches until it got to heights! Then, everything suddenly stopped. He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes, blinking slowly from the pain he went through. 'Reminds me of the time I made Vlad angry, he knocked me out…' he thought to himself. 'Even though, what happened?' He sat up slightly from the ground, until he sat up fully, noticing that the furniture around him, is smaller than normal. Confused, he glanced around for a moment, before noticing the now awaken Fred against the wall, gazing up at him with a shocked look on her face, but, the most shocking thing to Nelson is that she is 6 inches instead of him! She gave out a startled yelp and backed up against the wall, as she was staring at him with shocked eyes. "F-Fred?" he stammered. Fred only answered with a whimper. "What happened?" he asked, as he reached over to her, as she was frantically trying to escape from his enormous hand from getting caught.

"Hey!" Stephanie's voice yelled. Nelson turned around to face Stephanie and noticed the small robot in front of her as she was still pushing it away from her body as it was pushing forward to bite her. "I don't mean to be rude, but can you help me?!" she exclaimed. Nelson blinked and turned slightly around to face Stephanie and grabbed the robot in his right hand, before slamming the robot on the ground, crushing it underneath his hand. After the robot had been crushed underneath his right hand, he reached over with his left hand and carefully scooped Stephanie into his hand and glanced over to the terrified stricken Fred and placed Stephanie right beside her. "Fred. Calm down." Stephanie replied as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "It's just Nelson. Remember the small jokes?" She glanced back at Nelson and he sheepishly smiled, as he positioned his glasses into place. "N-Nelson?!" she exclaimed in shock. "You're not gunna faint are ya?" Stephanie asked, in a worried tone. "Oh, no I'm not." Fred lied. "But, aren't you panicking?!" "Me, panickin'?" she repeated in confusion, before chuckling. "This always happens back in my part of town." Fred's jaw dropped instantly and Nelson heard loud footsteps in the distance. "We got to go, are you okay with heights?" he asked. Stephanie nodded her head, and Fred made the kinda mention. Nelson sighed and first picked up Stephanie from underneath and placed her inside his inside pockets inside his jacket. Then, he reached over to Fred and said, "Do anything to get my attention in case if I do anything wrong."

Fred nodded her head fearfully, and he carefully wrapped his fingers around her waist and slowly and carefully lifted her up in the air to his face and opened his jacket flap slightly to reveal his inner jacket pockets and placed Fred inside one of the pockets that Stephanie is inside. When she was inside, he carefully closed the flap and stood up to his feet, being careful with the passengers in his pocket. He got to his full height and noticed the metal door is open for some odd reason, so, he walked straight through the door frame into the outside. He's revealed he's outside safe from being trapped inside Grey Mann's base and rescued by two girls. But the most thing that is bugging him is Lev. How can he react when he meets him again?


End file.
